The Legend of Korra: Aftermath Part 2
by maila08
Summary: Korra finds out how Amon died


Aftermath Part 2

* * *

Korra dropped the crutches and stood in a fighting stance. It hurt to place weight on her right leg, but if she was going to do any bending at all she needed both of her legs on the ground. Mako stood in front of Korra, in a protective stance. He wasn't going to let Lieutenant hurt her.

"What do you want?" Korra asked.

"Revenge" Lieutenant replied coldly.

Korra stared at him confused. "What are you talking about? Why isn't Amon with you?"

He glared at her. "Don't act like you don't know what happened to Amon!" he yelled.

"She doesn't know" Mako said. She looked at Mako.

Lieutenant scoffed. "She doesn't know?" Mako looked at him. "You didn't tell her did you?" Lieutenant snickered.

"No" Mako replied.

"Tell me what?" Korra asked.

"Go ahead. Tell her" Lieutenant taunted.

Mako looked down. Korra limped her way in front of him. "Mako, what is he talking about?" she asked. He continued to look down. "Answer me!" she said.

"Korra, Amon is dead" he finally replied.

She gasped. "How did- How did he die?"

"He had an accident".

"WRONG!" Lieutenant yelled. "You're still not telling her the truth".

Mako looked up. "It's true! It was an accident!"

"Yes but you are missing a key point. She caused the so called accident" Lieutenant said pointing at Korra.

"I don't understand" she said.

"Think Avatar. Think back to the day when you battled Amon. What do you remember?"

Korra tried to think back. She remembered battling Amon. She remembered filling the warehouse with water. She remembered almost drowning Amon in the water bubble she made. She flinched. She remembered when Amon stabbed her in the back. And then she remembered what happened after. He was about to stab Mako when she summoned a wave that knocked Amon into the water. She had killed him.

"No" she gasped.

"Now do you remember? Now do you see why I seek revenge!" Lieutenant yelled.

She looked at Mako. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"Korra it was an accident. You didn't kill him, he drowned because of the current. It wasn't you".

"Why?" Korra asked again, her eyes hardened.

"I wanted to protect you. To spare you from what you are feeling right now" he admitted.

"How could you?" she said. He tried to get close to her. "Don't Mako".

"Enough of this! I came to get even. His life for Amon!" Lieutenant said.

"No!" Korra yelled.

"After he lied to you, you still want to protect him?"

"He didn't kill Amon" she answered.

"I'm not going to negotiate this!" he said. "I'm taking him as my prisoner".

"No" Korra said again standing in front of Mako. "Take me as your prisoner".

"You will sacrifice yourself for him?" he asked with amusement.

"Yes" she answered.

"No Korra don't-" Mako began but she turned and glared at him.

"You need to keep the promise you made to me before I battled Amon. I'm taking full responsibility for his death. This is MY choice. Not yours" she said as she limped towards Lieutenant.

Mako started to go after her but was stopped by two chi blockers. They tied him up and chi blocked him, and he landed on his side. One of them was about to kick him when Korra earthbended and knocked the chi blocker off his feet.

"Filthy bender!" Lieutenant yelled as he stuck one of his kali sticks into Korra's back. She screamed and crumbled to the floor. He started to advance towards Mako, she grabbed his leg. "Please. Don't hurt him. Do whatever you want to me, but don't hurt him" she pleaded. He looked at her and kicked her on the face. She spit out blood and looked back at him, he shoved both the kali sticks on her sides, Korra yelled louder.

"Let's move out" he commanded.

One of the chi blockers approached him and asked, "What about that one?", pointing at Mako.

"Leave him" he said.

"Korra!" Mako yelled.

Lieutenant walked over to her and grabbed her by her ponytail. "Get up!" he yelled. Korra tried but couldn't, she fell on her knees. He jammed the kali sticks unto her back; she yelled again and passed out. He looked at two chi blockers and said "Get her".

He walked over to Mako and said, "I'm going to let you live so you can suffer not knowing what I will do to her".

"If you touch her I swear-" Mako began but then Lieutenant kicked him and he blacked out.

* * *

"Mako? Mako are you alright?" said a familiar voice. It was Bolin. He tried to get up but had a massive headache. He was in the police headquarters, in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" Bolin asked. Mako grabbed his head and remembered everything.

"Where's Korra?" he asked.

"We don't know. We found you tied up. There was no sign of Korra, only her crutches that were on the floor" Bolin answered.

"I have to find her" Mako said getting up. The Chief shoved him down on the bed. "You are in NO CONDITION to go looking for anyone" she said.

"I have to look for Korra. Lieutenant took her. He wants revenge for Amon's death. I can't just sit around and do nothing when he can be doing god knows what to her!" he yelled.

"And going out and looking for her with a bloody head is your idea of helping Korra" the Chief snapped.

He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I have to find her".

"I know. But you aren't going alone, I'm going to send out my men in groups of three to look for her and see if they can find out what Lieutenant is planning" she said. Mako nodded.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find Korra" Bolin said helping Mako to get up.

"Hang on Korra. I'm coming" he whispered.

* * *

*Under the city*

Korra woke up to see that her hands were tied up with ropes. They were stretched out towards the ceiling. Her legs were also tied with ropes. She knew she was chi blocked. She wouldn't be able to do anything to get out of the binds, not in her condition. Maybe if she wasn't hurt. Lieutenant entered the room.

"So you are finally awake" he said.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Are you scared?" he asked ignoring her question.

"I'm not afraid of anything" she replied.

"We'll see"

She continued to look at him as he approached her.

"When I'm through with you, you won't have the strength to make your smart comments" he said.

"You don't know what I can endure" she answered.

"Let's find out" he said shoving his kali sticks into her. She screamed.


End file.
